


Versions of Sherlock

by ideasitoywith (tbt)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Cuddly Sherlock, Fluff, Frustrated Sherlock, Inexperienced Sherlock, M/M, POV John Watson, Semi-established relationship, but mostly just fluff, friends to lovers (sort of), like my mother would be proud clean, really clean sex, so clean you mostly have to imagine it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbt/pseuds/ideasitoywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John quickly learns there are two clearly distinct versions of Sherlock-in-bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versions of Sherlock

John quickly learns there are two clearly distinct versions of Sherlock-in-bed. 

The first one he encountered was probably the reason all this started to begin with: Frustrated Sherlock. When Sherlock is working a case he can become quite ... Untouchable. Aloof. Off. He'll get so immersed in it he completely and utterly forgets about the world outside his mind. No food, no sleep – and definitely no sex. And with most cases this isn't a problem, as Sherlock solves them so quickly his body doesn't really have time to miss any of these basal needs. With some of the cases, however ... 

 

And that's when it happens. Sherlock is on day 4 of a case he originally deemed too dull, and has been staring at his wall of facts for hours with no results. John worries he'll slowly (or maybe not so slowly) go mad agonising over a case like this, and decides it's time for a break. Of some sort. John approaches with a mix of doctorly concern and friendly compassion, carefully laying one hand on his shoulder first so as not to spook him (Sherlock can actually be quite skittish, especially when in his mind palace), placing the other around his waist when he's certain Sherlock's back in the room with him. He seemed so apprehensive that first time; this is not a gesture to be misunderstood, yet Sherlock seemed weary like he wasn't sure John was really there, really holding him. And in spite of that, or maybe because of it, John leans in closer to nuzzle up into the crook of his neck. There is definitely no misunderstanding _that_  and so when John takes his hand and whispers 'Come to bed with me', Sherlock doesn't hesitate. 

If you were expecting slow and sweet, however, I'm sorry to disappoint you because Frustrated Sherlock needs something else. Frustrated Sherlock needs release – sexual release – and he shows no mercy. He needs to expunge the excess energy, relieve some stress and let go of it all. 

**He needs to pound into John like there's no tomorrow, if we're being candid about it.**

John can prove quite the conductor of light, leading Sherlock away from the wall (both literally and figuratively). And channeling all that focus and passion into sex can prove quite cathartic for Sherlock. It's hard and fast and fairly uninspiring; **it's Sherlock-in-bed no. 1.**

 

The other version shows up when Sherlock is _not_ on a case and hasn't been so for a while. You see, Sherlock's not particularly skilled at doing nothing. You would perhaps think a man wandering around wrapped up in his sheets all day long would be an expert at lazing about, but to be perfectly honest this is one thing he just has not mastered. He gets surly and existential and standoffish and clingy all at the same time, wearing out the sofa and John's patience equally. This is Bored Sherlock – and Bored Sherlock badly needs a distraction. 

Luckily, it turns out John is the perfect distraction. Sensing that Sulk No. 7 is upon them, John acts quickly and drags Sherlock's pouty arse off to bed before they're all doomed. 'Surprise me,' he says. 'Prove to me that superior mind of yours can be used for something other than solving crimes,' he teases. 

**'Show me genius.'**

And Sherlock obeys. Eager to please, or at least to show off, Sherlock lets his sexual genius out to play. Sherlock, albeit not a virgin, was a bit of a novice when they first started pursuing this, and as with everything else the worst part is not _being_  ignorant of something, it's being _seen_  as ignorant. So he researched. A bit. A lot. An alarming amount, really. And this is Sherlock's moment to shine. This is when Sherlock gets to be creative, and John gets a mind-bending round of highly pleasurable sex. 

They try new positions, toys, they laugh and flirt and John showers Sherlock in appreciation of his brilliance – never underestimate a John Watson's ability to distract his Sherlock out of dull despair. It's fun and easy and can go on for hours; **it's Sherlock-in-bed no. 2.**

 

Pondering the many facets of the man he shares his life with, John sighs contentedly as he feels Sherlock slipping into bed behind him. Snuggling up close, arms sliding in around him, lips gently brushing his hair, warm breath on his neck. 

There's a third version: John's favourite Sherlock just wants a cuddle. To know the other one is still there, still theirs. It's slow and close and just the two of them alone in the world for a little while; **it's John-and-Sherlock-in-love.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you a million for reading all the way through. 
> 
> all the usual disclaimers to hide behind in case y'all hate it because who wants to fail right: first post, non-native speaker, was half-asleep when writing this, neither betaed nor britpicked, etc. etc. 
> 
> not the first thing i've written, though, so if people don't hate it i might post more. you are hereby warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> now that that's out of the way, please please please comment if you liked it (or if you didn't, i don't mind), i get up in the morning for comments and if i write this and there are no comments that just looks really, really, really sad and lonely. yeah. so good or bad, whatever it is, even spelling mistakes - PLEASE comment. pretty please?


End file.
